Humiliated and Unmasked- A Game of Truth or Dare
by RedAugust102
Summary: When the characters of the Hunger Games gather for a rehabilitating game of Truth or Dare, chaos is released. Who will be humiliated, punished, and have their lives lain out to bare? Set after MJ. Some characters' life status has changed :).
1. Chapter 1

A/N truth or dare. Set after Mockingjay. Delly and Madge are alive. Yup. Enjoy.

* * *

I trudged through the dark meadow, my mood echoing the shadows of rain clouds hovering above. My hunting bag was empty, no game today. Not that I particularly needed to hunt anymore, in the new district 12 we had food to spare. But the simple routine of the task, the total concentration, helped me to keep my mind off the nightmares and on the real world.

"Katniss! Wait!"  
I groaned inwardly. Delly Cartwright. When will she just leave me alone?  
I spun around, ready with a witty remark, but was cut off by an excited squeal.

"Come on, Katniss! We're playing truth or dare! You have to come!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the victors village, deaf to my protests.

Not another silly game, I thought, a little fed up. Della seemed intent on getting us all to be happy and get over our past, which was fine and all, but her methods weren't exactly my cup of tea.

She dragged me into Peeta's house, which is basically mine too since I spend most of my time there.  
In the living room, the couch and rug was crowded with people. Peeta leant on the side of the couch, shooting me an amused smile as I arrived. Madge was there too of course, and then Johanna, surprisingly. Also, Annie and Finnick had come over from 4. And then, sitting casually on the sofa, an arm slung over his knee, was Gale.  
I scowled at the back of his head and set down my hunting bag. Why was he here?

Delly called for silence. "Okay, everyone. Today we're going to play a game called truth or dare. I'm sure everyone knows the rules."  
Her comment was met by a round of confused, expectant faces, and she hurriedly continued.  
"Well, someone has to ask someone else if they want truth or dare. Truth means that they have to answer a question truthfully, no exceptions. Dare means that they must do a dare of the asker's invention. No exceptions."  
A few of us exchanged looks.  
"Could we have a kind of penalty if we don't do it? Because, well, I'm not telling you people all the details of my life, as much as you may like to know them." Finnick piped up, to numerous eye rolls.  
"Okay, Finnick. How about...if you don't do it, you have to do your next dare double. And if you do it twice in a row, the next one is triple."  
Finnick smirked. "Okay, sure. I'm good with that."  
The rest of us grumbled, but settled down to start the game. I sat on the rug, and we all looked obediently at Delly.

"Okay!" She said, a little too enthusiastically. "Um...Madge. Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare."  
"Okay. I dare you to lick the floor." Delly smirked.  
"What? Are you serious?" Madge's face distorted into disgust.  
"Yup. Go."  
Madge scrunched up her eyes and glared at the hardwood floor. She slowly lowered her face to it. Just a centimeter away, she quickly stuck her tongue out and touched the floor. Then leapt up and yelped.  
"It tasted like CINNAMON!"  
I felt a laugh creep up my throat as everyone burst into giggles.  
"Oh yeah," Peeta said, nonchalantly. "I dropped some scrolls there this morning."  
I felt the laugh burst from my throat, and Peeta turned to smile at me, beaming.

Madge, who seemed to have recovered, focused her attention on Finnick.  
"Thooth or thare?" She mumbled, her tongue still hanging out of her mouth. "Truth."  
"Hmm...if you had to date anyone in this room, except for Annie, who would it be?"  
"Well, not Katniss, Peeta would kill me. Delly, sorry, no," Delly pouted jokingly. "Johanna, YOU would kill me... Probably, you, Madge."  
Madge squirmed uncomfortably, and out of the corner of my eye, I could have sworn I saw Gale shoot Finnick a death glare.

"Okay! Katniss!" Finnick cried, smiling evilly. I shudder. "Choose!"  
I thought about my options. Truth would probably bring up something uncomfortable, and I don't really want to take my jacket off. It's cold.  
"Dare."  
Finnick rubbed his hands together.  
"I dare you to kiss Gale."  
Oh no. God no. I'm not doing that, I thought.  
I sat solidly and crossed my arms.  
"Okay, I guess my next dare is double then."  
A few disappointed murmurs shivered around the room.  
Gale was still staring menacingly at Finnick, who 'oohed' loudly.  
I ignored him.

"Johanna. Truth or dare?"  
"Dare," she muttered lazily. "I'm not a wuss."  
"Um..." I tried to think of something that I won't regret. "Do the cinnamon challenge?" I said it more as a question than a statement.  
Johanna still scowled.  
"I bet I can do it." She said, strutting into the kitchen. "And if I do, you owe me a rabbit!"

Johanna returned with a teaspoon full of cinnamon. Finnick jumped up and ran out of the room, soon returning with a bucket.  
Johanna twisted her face into an even deeper scowl. Finnick threw it at her and skipped back.  
"Katniss, you better have caught something today." Johanna stuffed the spoon in her mouth. And we waited.

It took a few minutes for her to swallow the cinnamon, but swallow she did.  
"There." She wheezed. "Oh God, it hurts to talk."

She ran out of the room to retch in the sink, disregarding Finnick's bucket. When she returned, she set her eyes determinedly on Gale.

"Truth or dare." She growled, and it sounded like an order.  
"Er... Truth."  
"Rate all the girls in this room on a scale of one to ten."  
Gale squirmed and cast glances at Madge and I. Madge?  
"Um...okay...you, 7...Annie, 6...Delly, 5-sorry Delly... Katniss, 8...and," Gale's eyes darted. "Madge, 9..."

The whole room went silent. Until Delly shouted, "A FIVE!"  
Gale shrugged apologetically. "You're not really my type." He seemed relieved to be talking about Delly, and not Madge.

Madge sat on the couch with a thoughtful look on her face. She was absently tapping out piano notes on her knee.

"Okay! Lets go! Peeta, truth or dare?" Gale was a little too enthusiastic.  
"Dare." Peeta replied  
"Er... Tell Katniss how you really feel about her."  
Peeta's face burnt the same shade of red that mine did. I know that Peeta still loves me now, but e is changed, and I don't know how we can be together like that without losing our treasured friendship.  
Peeta glared at Gale and muttered flatly, "Pass."  
Delly groaned loudly.

"Annie. Truth or dare?"  
Just then, a huge shape stumbled into the room, swearing and shouting nonsense, and punched Peeta in the face before collapsing on the floor.

* * *

A/N so that's it. I might do more, but there are a few of these stories and I would like your opinion please. :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Hiya. Here's chapter two. Thanks to kiwi, Guest, and Charliesunshine for reviewing! Enjoy!

* * *

Haymitch. Haymitch lay, drunk and half-conscious, on Peeta's living room floor. He mumbled incoherently, us all staring at him speechless.

Finally, Johanna piped up.

"Couldn't stay sober for just one day, couldya Haymitch? It's ten o'clock in the morning!"

She left the room without explanation, leaving Peeta to help Haymitch up. He didn't manage it, Haymtich was drinker than drunk.

We stood there, wondering stupidly what to do, when Johanna burst back in the room and threw a bucket of water straight in Haymitch's face.

He leapt up, pulled a pencil out of his pocket and brandished it at us. We simply stood, shocked.

Realization began to dawn on his eyes and he said gruffly, "You kids had better behave yourselves. Do that again, and it won't be a pencil." His strong words lost most of the effect as they were sluggish and slurred together.

I laughed. "Haymitch, you burst into the house, swore at us, and collapses on the floor. Then pulled a pencil on us. Don't expect us to take you seriously."

Haymitch gave me the evil eye.

"What are you kids doing anyway?"

"We're playing truth or dare!" said Delly happily, much to my annoyance. Haymitch furrowed his brow.

"Sure. Now, if you'll excuse me, I shall return to my house." He staggered out the door. Finnick called after him, "Just remember, stationery won't do any good against murderers in the night!"

I rolled my eyes at Finnick. Once Haymitch had gotten over his hangover, he wouldn't be happy with us.

Peeta seemed eager to forget about the incident. "Annie. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, I guess."

Peeta chose his words carefully, making certain not to mention anything that might make he reminisce of her days in the Games or the Capitol.

"What was your most embarrassing moment?"

Annie flushed deep red, as if she had already told us. She stuttered, "Well, there was this one time... I...I was about four, and...we were having a swimming lesson. It was my first lesson in the ocean and I was a bit scared.

"We didn't go very far in the water, just up to or waists. The teacher told us all to float on our back, and I wasn't really concentrating so I started drifting away. When I realized, I panicked because I thought I was drowning and I screamed for help. The teacher came over and tried to calm me down but I was so scared. Eventually, he showed me that I could still touch the ground! Everyone laughed. It was horrible."

Johanna smirked at Annie. Finnick put an arm around her shoulders, and the rest of us shrugged at one another.

"Your turn Annie." Said Delly kindly.

"Okay...Katniss."

I groaned loudly. I have to do this one double!

"Please, Annie. Go easy. Dare."

"Um...wait here."

I sat squirming as Annie disappeared into the kitchen. She returned with an armful of myriad bottles and ingredients, and a blender.

"Okay. I'm going to make a drink out of all of this, and you have to drink some. Ill be nice, just have a shot glass full. Or, two I guess."

I scrunched up my face. Yuck.

Annie started pouring the ingredients into the blender. In went a splat of tomato sauce, spoonful of Vegemite, two scoops of strawberry ice cream, an entire tablespoon of salt, some soy sauce, a carrot and a packet of chocolate drops. Lastly, Annie poured in a whole bottle of cinnamon. I groaned. "Not the cinnamon again!"

Annie smiled and started the blender. After a few minutes of incessant roaring, she stopped it and poured a couple of shot glasses, handing them both to me.

I eyes then dubiously, they were a dull brownish pink colour, and little chunks were floating in the bottom.

"Come on Kat. We can't wait around all day." Finnick said.

I twitched my nose at him. No one calls me Kat. I lifted the glass and poured it straight down my throat, trying not to let it touch my tongue. It wasn't that bad, really. Kind of creamy and sweet, with a but of a carrot flavour.

"Not bad." I commented. But oh, it got worse.

Suddenly an aftertaste explodes in my mouth. It is salty and tomatoey, with an overlay of soy sauce. And so much cinnamon.

I gag and retch, and realize that I still have another glass to go, and quickly gulp it down. This time, I am ready for it and manage to only pull a sour face. Everyone bursts into laughter. I scowl at them.

"Shut up. Delly. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

Haymitch's grand appearance had given me an idea.

"Go to Haymitch's house, slap him across the face, and come back."

Delly paled. "Are you SERIOUS? You heard him! It'll be a knife next time."

"Alright, Delly. I didn't think that you would be such a sissy, but there you are..."

"Wait a minute. I'll do it, only if you guys come with me."

I shrugged. "Sure Delly. As long as you don't chicken out."

We all follow Delly out of the house and into Haymitch's. The place is so trashed with piles of clothes, pools of sick, and empty bottles that entering is like navigating a minefield.

We try to be as quiet as possible when we spot Haymitch passed out on the couch. Delly creeps up to him, and stops. She is still afraid, but seems able to pull herself together. She take a deep breath, raises her hand.

WHACK!

We all sprint out of the house, fast as we can. Haymitch's hours trail behind us.

Back in Peeta's house, we all sighed in relief. Everyone was okay. Then, we burst out laughing.

After we had all stopped rolling around on the floor, Delly managed, "Gale. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare. And please, nothing to do with Haymitch."

"Hmmmm... How about...sing One Direction in the town square at the top of your voice!"

A mutual groan rumbled around the room.

"Delly, you are the only one here who has likes that old band. Everyone else is sick to death of them."

"Exactly."

Gale sighed and stood up. We trailed him into the centre of town. People wandered around, shopping and chatting. Gale stood in the centre, looking like he very much regretted agreeing to play this game. He glanced around at all the people and took a deep breath.

"You're insecure. Don't know what for. You're turning heads..."

Everyone stopped and stared at Gale. Oh God, I forgot how tone deaf he was. Not even taking into account how much everyone hates that song.

"You don't know oh oh. You don't know you're beautiful! That's what makes you beautiful!"

I put my head in my hands. Dear God.

Gale came sprinting back towards us, hiding his face. Delly's laughs echoed around the square.

Back at the house, Gale had recovered from his humiliation.

"Johanna. Your turn."

"Dare."

"Um... Go out into the street, and propose to the first person you see."

Johanna shrugged and went out. After a few seconds of silence, a string of shouted profanity streamed through the door, followed by Johanna, holding her sides in laughter.

"Haymitch!" She said between fits. "It was...Haymitch."

We all exchanged settled looks and joined Johanna's laughter. I don't think I have ever laughed so much.

"Truth or dare, Madge?" asked Johanna.

"Uh... Dare."

Johanna smiled menacingly and glanced at Gale.

"Alright, Madge."

Oh no, I thought.

* * *

A/N

There you go. Btw, I'm an Aussie and Vegemite is this spread thing we have there, if you didn't know. It's kind if salty and weird.

Any suggestions, post them in a review.

See ya.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N new chapter! Sorry it took so long. I was debating whether or not to continue with this. It's not my best writing, and I haven't got very much feedback or ideas for dares/truths from you guys. So yeah. Enjoy!

* * *

"Madge, Madge, Madge. Do I have something special in store for you. Okay. You see Gale don't you? Over there? Blushing?" Johanna pointed at a red faced Gale. I groaned. She really had to make this worse for them.

"He's very handsome isn't he? Huh, Madge?" Madge stared blankly. "Alright. Well, I want you to go over there, and sit on his lap. For the rest of the game."

Madge opened her mouth. And closed it. It was obvious that if she passed, Johanna would just dare her again, and she would have to do it double. She stood up reluctantly and smiled apologetically at Gale. He didn't meet her eyes. Madge sat down stiffly on his lap, obviously uncomfortable. But I could see a blush creeping across her face, matching Gale's. They barely touched, but something connected between them.

Johanna smiled. "Alrighty! Your turn Madge."

Madge's voice was monotone and stiff. "Peeta."

"Dare."

Madge thought. "Do the chicken dance."

Lame. I guess she was pissed from Johanna's dare.

Peeta stood up and starting singing the tune, and dancing. It was pretty ridiculous, to see an eighteen year old who has survived the Games twice been captured by the Capitol, and fought in rebellion jump around like a chicken. Everyone laughed, a little nervously.

Once finished, Peeta asked, "Truth or dare, Delly?"

"Truth!"

"Uh... Who do you have a crush on?"

Again, lame.

Delly went bright red. "Um...well...I kind like..."

"Spit it out." Snapped Johanna.

"Well...don't kill me anyone... But Finnick, you are pretty hot."

"No offense taken. It is true." Finnick said, and Annie didn't really seem to care. I guess she knew that Finnick would never leave her.

"Okay! Katniss!"

Oh great.

"I'll take dare."

"Um... Hold hands with Peeta for the rest of the game."

I should have known. I am in the same situation as Madge now. Peeta smiles at me as I walk over to him, so I glare. I snatch his hand up and hold it loosely, reluctantly. I don't look at him, and he doesn't press me. One of the things I like about Peeta.

"Annie. Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Um... Put orange juice in your shoes for the rest of the game."

Annie made a face but got up and returned a few minutes later with squelching shoes. Little droplets leaked onto the floorboards.

"Yuck. My feet are going to smile like citrus for days. Gale, your turn."

"Dare."

"Um..." Annie's usually pleasant expression changed into something malicious. "Kiss Madge."

Silence. Then Gale moved, and gave Madge a chaste peck on the cheek. They both went red.

"That was not a kiss!" Said Delly.

Gale shrugged. "It was. You didn't say what type of kiss."

Delly harrumphed. I sighed in relief.

Gale cleared his throat. "Finnick. Truth or dare?"

"Dare, baby."

I rolled my eyes. Typical.

"Okay...every time someone says 'um' or 'uh' or whatever for the rest of the game, scream at the top of your lungs."

"Alright. I can do that. Now, Johanna. Your turn."

"Um..."

Suddenly, an ear piercing screech split the air with the precise sharpness of a knife. Despite all expecting it, we jolted.

"Didn't know you had such a girly scream, Finnick." Said Johanna.

"Just part of my charm." Finnick shot back.

"Alright. Dare." Said Johanna.

"Uh-" another scream from Finnick. "-say 'because I'm a little wimp' after every sentence for the rest of the game."

Johanna raised her eyebrows. "Alright...because I'm a little wimp."

Finnick smiled.

"Okay, next...Gale. Because I'm a little wimp."

Oh god. Not again.

Madge and Gale stiffened, both glaring stoically at Johanna.

"Gale... Kiss Madge. Properly."

* * *

A/N dun dun duuuun!

I really need some feedback here- ideas for dares please? And I'm not sure if I should continue this, it's not my best. But if I get reviews I will. Thanks guys.

-ra102.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thank you for all your reviews guys! You really make my day! BTW- I am changing the tense from past to present because it's a bit easier for me. Also, I'm going to start going into some other POVs when I feel like it.

Thank you to pr1ncess1 for the idea! I love your ideas!

* * *

"- because I'm a little wimp."

Oh. My. God.

I can't help but feel something sink inside me, Johanna can be so cruel, to get what she wants.

Madge looks shocked, and blinks several times. Gale simply glares at Johanna.

Oh no.

Johanna will just keep tormenting them, she will make it worse if Gale doesn't accept.

Madge is still sitting on Gale's lap, with the least contact possible.

Johanna smiles. "Go on, you two. Because I'm a wimp."

Madge shuffles off Gale, and they look at each other, but not with their eyes. I can see that they have accepted their fate, and don't want Johanna to make it worse for them.

Madge's POV

Oh no. I have to face it. That evil Johanna. I have to face it. I hope he can forgive me. I can't even hope that he might like me too. He has always loved Katniss. Always. I can't change that.

Gale is staring at me, but I can't look. I raise my head hesitantly, but still don't look. I can't. I can't look into his eyes. He will know.

"Remember, a real one. More than five seconds this time." Johanna orders. Damn. No escaping. Then I have an idea.

"Okay. Let's get this over with." Gale says. I sigh and meet his eyes. I try to keep my face blank. I don't know if it works. Gale's grey eyes are unreadable, as always.

He leans closer. I start to panic.

When he touches his lips to mine, I don't know what I feel. I know that I like Gale, really like him. But I also know that he can never like me.

It is a blank kiss, a nothing kiss. I don't know what I expected. I don't know what this is either.

I pull away quickly, feeling my cheeks redden. Gale sits back, avoiding my eyes.

Johanna raises her eyebrow and whistles. "Alrighty then, because I'm a little wimp."

The rest of the group look at each other, some smirking. I hope they didn't notice. I so hope they didn't.

Gale is glaring at his shoes, and is that a blush I see on his cheeks? No. No. I can't think like that. No.

"Uh-" Gale says.

An ear piercing scream breaks the tension. Everyone is silent, then breaks out laughing. I am glad for the last dare to be mostly out of everyone's minds.

"Jeez, Finnick. Anyway, Delly. Truth or dare?"

"Dare, this time."

"Okay um..." Another scream. "Go to Haymitch's. steal one of his wine bottles."

Della's mouth drops open. "Are you SERIOUS?"

"And, you have to drink it all."

"WHAT?! I HATE YOU GALE!"

Woah. That is just a little bit of an overreaction I think. Delly can be strange sometimes.

Delly hmphs but stands up. "Well, I'M not a coward. I'm going." She stomps to the door, and we follow. I can't help but worry for Delly, for what Haymitch might do.

Delly stands on Haymitch's doorstep, and takes a deep breath. She turns the handle and steps inside.

We wait on the porch, until yells sound from inside. Delly rockets out of the house, flies down the lane and into Peeta's house. We take the hint and run after her, though not before Haymitch throws a few drunken slurs at our backs. He trips down the front stairs, as I see from a glance back, and seemingly gives up to slump back inside. I'm sure he will get us back later.

In Peeta's house, we find Delly rolling around on the floor, the bottle spilling onto the carpet.

"He... He saw me take it... But he was so drunk... He threw... He threw a sandwich at me!"

I can't help but let a laugh escape me. A drunk Haymitch is quite amusing.

"Katniss, your go." Delly says.

Katniss considers. "Truth."

Delly smiles. Oh great. I hope she doesn't do the same for Katniss and Peeta that she and Johanna have been doing for Gale and I.

"Katniss... Do you love Peeta?"

* * *

A/N cue dramatic music! What will happen? How will Katniss answer? Find out in the next installment! Please review I love reviews! If you review I will read and review one of your fics! Bye bye


End file.
